


Baby, Please Come Home

by Spideychellexxx



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Disappearance, F/M, Fluff, Starts off kinda sad but gets happier, a little bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideychellexxx/pseuds/Spideychellexxx
Summary: It's the most wonderful time of the year...except it's not for Michelle Jones. The man she loved had disappeared six months ago and she was hoping he would make it home for Christmas.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. They're Singing Deck the Halls, But it's not Like Christmas At All

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a random idea but I've finally had time to write something and I was inspired. Sorry for the first chapter, but hopefully I make up for it in the next. Enjoy.

Six months. It had been six months since she had seen Peter. Six months since she had kissed Peter. Six months since she had held Peter. No, they had not broken up. In fact they had never been more in love with one another. Ready to marry in a beautiful ceremony, surrounded by their friends and family. As in love as she was with Peter, she knew who she was going to marry. She knew his commitment to Spiderman and call her crazy but it made her love him even more. 

A few days they said. The mission would only take a few days. MJ would never stop him from going on a mission if he felt his presence was absolutely necessary. However, she felt wary about him going. Their wedding was two weeks away. Although she had all the faith in the world in Peter, she didn’t want to risk anything going wrong.

Marriage was a big deal for her. She decided early on in her life that she would never get married. That historically, marriage was a way to trap women into becoming housewives, not allowing them to grow and have careers and make waves in the world. It was a legal contract, a piece of paper. But she knew that, that wasn’t what marriage to Peter would be. He even told her they didn’t have to register it legally. That they could have a ceremony, exchange vows and rings without an officiant and she would be his wife in all the ways it mattered. A show of a life commitment to her. To always love her, be there for her, to make her happy forever and she would do the same for him. As much as she loved that idea, she knew in the world they lived in that if they ran into trouble, it would be so much less complicated if they were legally husband and wife. For as much as she was opposed to the idea when she was younger, she couldn’t help but feel really excited. She even enjoyed dress shopping. She had taken her mom, May, Pepper and Betty, which was a deadly combination of women. But when she had found the dress, she could see in the women’s eyes how perfect she looked. She truly felt beautiful. She knew their wedding was completely about love but not just about her and Peter’s love, but also the love of their friends and family. They had all helped plan or helped them with the wedding. Ned and Betty had taken care of the bachelor and bachelorette parties. Tony and Pepper insisted on paying for it (as much as both Peter and MJ insisted they didn’t need to) and May and her parents had just made the planning process so much less stressful. It was going to be perfect, she knew it was going to be.

But it had been an entire week since they left for the mission and they hadn’t returned yet. There was a week until the wedding and MJ began to get nervous. It was the very next day when she got the call she had been waiting for. Pepper called her to inform her that the Avengers were back. But it was the way Pepper said it that confused her. She would usually sound happy, elated, relieved. But she sounded off. It was only when Michelle got to the tower that she realised why Pepper sounded the way she did. She had seen all of the Avengers that went on the mission in front of her. All but Peter. She assumed maybe he was injured and in the med bay, but the look on everyone’s face told her that wasn’t the case.

_‘Where is he?’ she asked._

_‘He disappeared. We looked everywhere, we couldn’t find him.’ Natasha replied._

That was six months ago. They were still trying to find him. She was trying so hard to not lose faith. But it had been six months. She didn’t know how much longer she could wake up in an empty bed or eat dinner alone or not come home to a lonely apartment.

Of course she had continued on with her life. She went to work, she hung out with friends and had family dinners with her parents or May and the Starks. She even made a new friend while searching for Peter. Jason Morales. His younger brother Miles had somehow had the same abilities as Peter. Peter had mentored him, showed him the ropes, helped him progress and they shared the load of patrols between them. Jason was an employee at Stark Industries, a genius like Peter and Tony. He knew about Peter’s secret, he even helped Peter built suits for Miles. But over the course of this entire six months, he had been a really great friend to her. He understood how hard it was when someone you love moonlights as a webslinger. The trials and tribulations. He had comforted her, cried with her and helped her through a difficult time. She could never repay him for that.

The least she could do was get him and Miles Christmas presents. It was the most wonderful time of the year. Michelle had a hard time believing that right now. Her and Betty were at the mall buying gifts. She had already gotten the majority of her gifts for her family. She just needed a present for Ned, Jason and Miles. Betty had pulled her into Target to buy a present for her younger sister. MJ walked around the store with no intention of buying anything. But when she saw the display of Christmas pajamas, she felt a pang in her heart. This was meant to be the first Christmas since her and Peter were married. He said he wanted to start a tradition of wearing matching pajamas for Christmas morning. She had told him there was no way. Hell would freeze over before she would wear matching Christmas pajamas. It looks like it would be a cold day in hell because Michelle picked up two sets of pajamas. One in her size and the other in Peter’s. Betty had checked out and met MJ at the front of the store. When she had seen what MJ had bought she gave her a sad smile. 

“I know it’s stupid, but Peter wanted us to wear matching pajamas on Christmas and I don’t know. I figured if I buy them and have them ready for Christmas morning, the universe will do it’s thing and bring him back to me.” MJ sad sadly. 

“MJ, that’s not stupid at all. It’s beautiful. Plus, I have no doubt that he’s doing everything he can to get back to you.” Betty said hopefully. She took a hold of MJ’s hand as a sign of comfort as they walked out of the store and wandered around the mall. 

The mall was crawling with people buying presents, carollers singing and of course a huge group of people waiting in line to take a picture with Santa. Her and Betty continued on their present hunt. She had bought a new video game that Miles had been wanting for the longest time but could never find and she bought a watch for Jason because he would always ask her for the time. The had completed their shopping and were heading towards the car park when someone dressed in an elf costume came up to them with a bucket of money asking them for a donation in exchange for a Christmas wish. She almost laughed at the sentiment. But she gave five dollars anyways. 

“And here is your Christmas wish. Throw it in the air and make a wish.” The elf said as she handed MJ some confetti. MJ felt stupid but at this point, stranger things have happened. So, she closed her eyes, threw the confetti in the air and wished for her fiance to return. Somewhere in MJ’s mind she thought, when she opened her eyes and turned around, Peter would be standing there. She would run into his arms and this nightmare would be over. But this wasn’t a rom com. She opened her eyes to see the elf standing in front of her thanking her for her donation. 

After her and Betty left the mall, she had made her way to the tower to see if they had heard anything from Peter. Alas, when she got there, there was no change. She tried to not let it bother her but how could it not? She decided to go into Peter’s lab, she just wanted to be close to him everywhere she went. Whenever she went in there, the others in the tower knew to leave her be by herself. So when Jason walked in she was surprised.

“Oh hey sorry, I just needed to grab something for Miles’s new suit.” Jason said as he picked up a tool.

“It’s cool.” she said.

“What did you get up to all day?” he asked.

“Nothing much, just picking up the last of my Christmas presents.” she replied.

“Anything for me?” he asked with a smirk.

“You wish.” MJ remarked with a grin

“I do.” he said as he looked at her softly. Something about the air felt different. Romantic even, but she pushed that thought away immediately.

At that moment, Tony walked in. It was as if he could sense the change in atmosphere. 

“I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” he said.

“No, I just came to get this.” Jason said as he lifted the tool.

“Oh, you fixing up Miles’s suit?” Tony asked.

“Yeah.” he replied.

“Cool. Let me know if you need any help.” Tony said.

“Thanks.” Jason said as he left the room.

Tony then looked at MJ, who was sitting in Peter’s desk chair.

“Everything okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, fine.” MJ replied

“So, you and Jason get along well.” Tony said nonchalantly.

“Yeah well, we both love webslinging nerds.” MJ joked.

“Well, there’s that and the fact that he totally has a crush on you.” Tony said.

“What? No, he does not have a crush on me.” MJ said.

“He absolutely does. You’re forgetting that I knew Peter when he first starting crushing on you. And Jason has that exact same look.” Tony said.

“You’re wrong and he’s just a friend.” MJ insisted. They both got quiet, like they didn’t know what to say to each other.

“It’s okay, ya’ know.” Tony said.

“What is?” MJ asked

“If you have some kind of feelings for him.” Tony said. MJ’s eyes widened so much Tony thought they would pop out of her head. She got up out of the chair.

“What?! I 100% do not have any kind of feelings towards him besides completely platonic ones.” MJ exclaimed. 

“I’m just saying, it’s been six months and we haven’t heard anything. I know he wouldn’t hold it against you if you decided to move on. None of us would. You would still be apart of this family.” Tony told her. MJ couldn’t believe what she was saying.

“Have you gone crazy?! Is your phantom heart malfunctioning or something?!” MJ screamed.

“No..I-” Tony tried but was interrupted by MJ

“THEN WHY ARE SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT! WHY ARE YOU TALKING AS IF HE’S NOT COMING BACK?!” MJ cried. Tony walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

“Okay, Okay. I’m sorry.” Tony said as she cried in his arms.

“He’s coming back, he has to.” MJ said quietly when she had calmed down.

“I know.” Tony said as MJ made her way to the door.

“I’ll see you tomorrow. Call me if anything happens.” she said as she was about to leave.

“I will. Oh and Pepper wanted me to remind you about the SI Christmas party next week.” Tony said.

“You want me to come?” MJ asked confused because it was a work party and she doesn’t work at SI.

“Yeah. I mean we’d normally invite Peter and he would of course bring you so we just thought, if you wanted to be there, you are more than welcome.” Tony said.

“Thanks. I’ll think about it.” MJ said as she left feeling dejected.

How could Tony say that? Peter was coming back. He was. But as Michelle walked back into her empty apartment once again, she felt a wave of sadness wash over her. It was in this bout of sadness that she thought, is he really gone forever? Is Tony right? Should she move on? And for the first time since she had got engaged MJ slipped her ring off of her left hand and placed it in the velvet box where it once lived, as a tear rolled down her cheek. And with the sound of the ring box snapping shut, her hope was lost.


	2. You Should Be Here With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I have to say is...I'm sorry for the ending of this chapter.

MJ had to admit, it felt weird to not wear her engagement ring. She hadn’t left the apartment for a few days, so none of her friends or family had seen her. Or seen that she had taken it off. Honestly, she was scared of their reaction. She was scared that they would think she didn’t care about him or love him anymore. However, MJ had to face whatever fear and conjecture she had about them noticing the lack of a ring on her left hand, as May had invited her round for dinner. MJ knew how hard this was on May because Peter was the only family she had. Her and MJ made a promise to each other a long time ago, that if anything ever happened to Peter, they would be there for each other no matter what. So when May asked to have dinner with her, MJ couldn’t refuse. 

When MJ got to May’s apartment, the older women warmly embraced her and for a minute MJ felt the pain in her heart ease just a little bit. 

“Hi honey.” May said softly.

“Hi May.” MJ said almost holding back tears. When the two pulled back from their embrace, May took both of MJ’s hands in her own and gave her a smile. When May looked down, what she saw was MJ’s hand without the ring and for a second MJ panicked. However, May didn’t say anything, she didn’t even look confused or shocked or hurt like MJ thought she would.

“I hope you’re hungry cause there’s a lot of food.” the older woman said light-heartedly.

“Oh I’m hungry. I haven’t had a meal like this since...” MJ trailed off. She was going to say that she hadn’t had a meal like this since Peter left. He was always a better cook than she was. Not to say she was bad, she could sustain herself. But Peter just had a natural flair when it came to cooking. Her would always surprise her with date nights at home that consisted of an incredible meal he had made for her, some wine which usually lead to them having sex wherever they deemed fit, whether that be on their bed, on the couch or on a kitchen counter. MJ smiled at the memories of the life that they shared. 

“What were you saying, honey?” May asked.

“Oh, uh it’s nothing.” She replied as her face heated up a little. 

They began to tuck into their dinner. They engaged in some light hearted conversation about work, Happy, and Christmas plans which lead May to ask

“Are you going to the SI Christmas party this weekend?” She asked. 

“Uh...yeah. I mean it’s gonna be weird going without Peter though.” MJ said sadly.

“I know. But I’m sure there’ll be other people you know there. Like, oh what’s his name...Jason?” May said

“Yeah, I guess.” she replied.

“You guys seem to get along well.” May said. “And he’s pretty cute too.” May said, which confused MJ.

“May I’m...what?” She just said baffled at May’s comment.

“Michelle, look. I couldn’t help but notice that you’ve taken off your engagement ring. And it’s okay, I understand, he’s been gone for a while now and I know how much you love him but you shouldn’t be expected to wait forever. It’s okay if you want to pursue something with Jason. I love you honey, we all do and we just want to see you happy. It’s been horrible to see you so upset.” May concluded and as much as it warmed her heart that her family and friends would support her, it still hurt that they thought that she could just move on when she had faith in Peter that he would come back.

“May please, why is everyone so hung up on the idea that I have feelings for another guy. I don’t! Jason is just a friend and the only reason I took off my engagement ring is because every time I look down, I’m reminded that there should be a wedding band on my finger. That we never got married because he disappeared on a mission. I’m remined that he’s been gone for six months and I can’t take it anymore!” MJ cried as May took her into her arms.

“Okay, It’s okay. I’m sorry, honey.” May just let the girl cry in her arms. MJ felt somewhat guilty of the fact that she yelled at May. It was her nephew who went missing. The boy May had raised since he was 5 years old and frankly she was more of a mother to him now than an aunt. 

“I’m sorry for yelling at you May.” MJ said quietly.

“Don’t be sorry. You have to take it out on somebody and I’m glad you felt safe enough to take it out on me.” May said as they pulled away from the hug. They continued their dinner and spent the rest of the evening watching a documentary on Netflix before MJ left to go home.

It was now Saturday afternoon and MJ began getting ready She had taken a shower, washed and styled her hair. She applied light makeup knowing she was too lazy to take off a whole face beat when she got home from the party. When she said that everything reminded her of Peter, she really meant it. The dress she picked, the burnt orange satin slip dress, was a favourite of Peter’s. She vaguely recalls the countless times he’s ripped it off of her to get her naked. The dress finished just below the knee but it had a slit that ran up her thigh which he would always run his hand up even when they were out in pubic. The spaghetti straps meant it was easy to remove and she didn’t wear a bra. _No wonder he loves this dress so much_ , she thinks to herself with a smirk. She slips on the dress and heads to her jewellery box and picks put some earrings and a few small rings. She see’s the engagement ring box sitting there. She was so focused on it she though she would burn a hole in the dresser. She felt that pang in her heart again. She left with the ring not on her hand.

Stark, well she should say Pepper, knows how to throw a good party. Extravagant décor, expensive food and endless amounts of alcohol which MJ was definitely going to take advantage of if she was going to survive this party. She knows Tony and Pepper mean well and don’t want her to feel left out but being at the party was just another reminder that he wasn’t here. Recently everything reminded her of that. It made MJ wonder, is it because she needs to let go now? Because MJ doesn’t know how much more of this she can take. 

“Hey stranger” MJ turned around to see Jason standing next to her at the bar.

“Oh hey. Merry Christmas.” MJ said.

“Merry Christmas to you. Although, you don’t look very merry.” Jason quipped

“Are you calling me the Grinch?” MJ asked jokingly.

“Nah, you’re way to beautiful to be the Grinch.” MJ froze as she stared into Jason’s eyes with surprise.

“Uh, thanks.” MJ said as awkward air filled between them.

“So you doing anything fun for Christmas?” Jason asked.

“Just spending it with family.” MJ replied. 

“Well, if you need a break from them, would you consider spending some time with me?” Jason asked. 

“Are you asking me out?” MJ asked.

“Yeah, I am.” he replied

“Jason l-” she started but was interrupted

“MJ, I know...I know how much you care for Peter. And I know you were holding out hope that he would come back. I was too MJ. He was a really great friend to me, he’s taught me so much and I’m so grateful for everything he’s done for me and my brother. But, it’s been six months and we haven’t heard anything. I can’t help the way I feel. I really really like you. And call me crazy but I can’t help but think deep down you feel something for me too. I can see it in your eyes MJ. And you owe it to yourself to do what makes you happy, and give this a chance.” Jason finished. He couldn’t read the expression on her face . It was blank. 

MJ’s heart pounded. She knew it would come to this but she didn’t want to believe it. She could see that Jason had some kind of feelings for her. But the real question was, how did she feel about him? MJ knew he was an amazing guy. He was funny, charming and yes, he was good looking. But could she actually move on from Peter? It had been six months and there has been no sign of him. It was as she looked into Jason’s eyes that she knew how she felt and she wasn’t afraid to say it.

“You’re right Jason. It has been six months and it’s looking less and less likely everyday that he’s coming back. And you have been there for me through this whole thing and you understand. But, you’re my friend, just my friend. I don’t feel that way about you Jason. I’m sorry.” MJ said.

“I know you need time and I’ll wait-” he was interrupted.

“It’s not about time. Call _me_ crazy but I know he’s coming back to me. He’s out there Jason, I know it, I can feel it. I know he's not gone. And even if I knew for a fact he wasn’t coming back, my answer would still be the same.” she said.

“Why?!” Jason said sadly

“Because you would always be second best to me. I would always compare you to him and I know you will never be him. And that’s not fair on me or you. You are a great guy and you deserve to be someone’s first and only choice. I love Peter. So much. I love his dorky hair and his dorky smile. I love the way he makes me laugh first thing in the morning because he knows I’m not a morning person. I love the look in his eye's when he tells me how much he loves me. And I love Peter’s weird but beautiful family. I love him with everything I am. It’s not fair to be with you when I love another man that much. I’m sorry.” MJ said as she looked at a sad Jason in front of her.

“I get it MJ and I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.” Jason said solemnly 

“You didn’t and I would still really love to be friends.” she said.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea right now, I think I need some time to get over my feelings.” Jason said and MJ understood. It was best for everyone.

“Yeah, of course. But don’t be a stranger, okay. If you or Miles need anything, let me know.” MJ said 

“Yeah, absolut-” Jason was cut off his phone ringing in his pocket. He pulled it out and answered it. “Hello...oh hey Happy, is everything okay?...Yeah she’s right here.” Jason passed the phone to a confused MJ, “It’s for you”. he said.

“What?...Happy?” MJ said questioningly.

 _“MJ, why aren’t you answering your phone, I’ve called you like six times, I’m pretty sure May’s called you like six hundred.”_ Happy said speaking fast and panicked, sounding like he was out of breath. MJ checked her phone to see it was out of battery.

“Sorry, my phone died, why, what’s wrong?” MJ worried.

“ _You’re at the SI Christmas party right? Go wait out front, I’m coming to get you and bring you back to the tower._ ” He said.

“Happy, you’re not making any sense.” she said back and Happy replied

“ _It’s Peter...he’s alive, he's home._ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for leaving you on a cliffhanger...it will be worth it in the next chapter (I hope). Originally, this was only meant to be 2 chapters, but this chapter ended in the perfect place...I couldn't help myself. The rating may or may not change to E for the next chapter...we'll see where things go. Please like and comment. Thanks for reading!


	3. Baby, Please Come Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaah. It's finally done. It took a while since half of it decided to delete and I had to re do it. But anyways I hope you enjoy it anyways.

It was weird. She had imagined this situation a hundred times in her head. She knew exactly how she would react to hearing those words. ‘He’s alive, he’s home’. In every scenario in her mind, she had been overwhelmed with happiness. Unable to stop smiling and her heart beating so fast she thought she might actually have a heart attack. She would run to wherever he was, hold him and never let go. But right now, in this moment, she felt none of those things. Again, it was weird. It was almost as if she felt nothing, like her brain couldn’t process or comprehend the words. Everything around her fell silent, she lost all motor response as she dropped Jason’s phone from her hand. Her vision blurred to the point where she thought she might pass out. She didn’t even know how she made it out of the party and into the street. Nevertheless, Happy was out there waiting in the car. He ushered her in to the car quickly and took off. She remained stoic because she knew that this could all be a dream, a dream she’s had almost everyday since he hadn’t returned with the rest of the Avengers. She couldn’t risk getting her hopes up only to wake up to an empty bed once again. Her heart couldn’t take much more. As it began to rain, MJ chuckled quietly as it seemed the sound of the raindrops hitting the window mirrored the sound of her heart in her chest. 

As the car got closer and closer to its destination, MJ’s heart began to race more. She kept waiting for the moment where she would open her eyes and be staring at the ceiling of their bedroom. But that moment never came. The car began to pull up outside the Avengers tower. As she stared out the window she saw him. Peter was barrelling down the stairs towards her.

“Happy stop the car.” she said breathlessly 

“Hold on, I’ll pull in.” Happy said. She knew it made sense to get under a shelter to avoid the heavy ran currently pouring down from the sky but at this moment she could truly say she really did not care.

“Happy, please stop the car, let me out.” she said on the verge of tears as she saw Peter run outside. 

Happy stopped the car and she stepped out, not caring that she could potentially catch hypothermia because she was still just in a dress. But she didn’t notice the cold air and water against her skin, all she could focus on was him. She ran towards him faster than she has ever run before and yet it didn’t seem fast enough. As she reached him she propelled herself into his arms as he picked her up and spun her around with her legs wrapped around his waist. They both began sobbing in each others arms. Almost not believing that this moment was real. MJ pulled back and kissed him hard. It was all tongue and teeth. She needed to taste him again and feel his lips against hers. She needed tangible evidence of him. As the pulled away, they rested their foreheads against each other, letting the rain wash over them, washing away all of the pain they had endured over the past six months.

“Hi MJ.” she laughed at the simplicity of his words. He was greeting her like he had just returned from work. It was such a Peter Parker thing to do. And she loved it. 

“Say that again.” she whispered 

“Hi MJ.” he said smiling back at her. They kissed again and MJ didn’t want to stop kissing him ever again. But reality had set in and Peter pulled back.

“Come on, we gotta get you out of this rain.” he said. She began to unwrap her legs from around him but he didn’t let go of her. He didn’t want to. So he carried her all the way up to where the rest of their family were. 

As they made their way up in the elevator, they continued to stare into each others eyes almost not believing this moment was real. Just before the doors opened, MJ unwrapped herself from him but still stayed stuck to his side. She was sure she would never leave it again. As the opened doors revealed their crazy, unconventional family all in tears, MJ felt herself get emotional again because she felt their pain, their joy ,their relief to finally have their boy back. May came up to her and embraced her and whispered

“He’s back, he’s home.” MJ wasn’t sure if May was saying it to her, or if she was trying to confirm it was true. 

“Finally.” MJ said as tears ran down her cheeks. May continued to embrace her as Peter still held her hand in his. Her and May both pulled away from the hug and Peter brought her in to his side once again.

“I feel bad hogging you, you should catch up with everyone.” she said

“They’ve had me for a couple of hours, I think they’re sick of me already.” he joked as she laughed. Tony and Pepper walked up to the couple and hugged them.

“It’s been a pretty emotional night, so we should all get some rest. We’re glad to have you back Pete.” Tony said softy.

“Glad to be back, Mr Stark.” Peter replied wishing them a good night.

The rest of the avengers followed, along with Happy and May.

“We’ll see you in the morning.” May said giving them both a kiss on the cheek. Before she walked away, Peter hugged May one more time.

“Thank you. For taking care of her, being there for her, I know it was hard on you too but you’ve always been there for me. People always say that it must have been hard to grow up without parents but you made it so much easier. Thank you for being the best mom to me.” he said.

“Always. Thank you for being the best son. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would get to have one as amazing as you. I know Ben would’ve been so proud of you and the life you’ve created for yourself. Get some rest, okay.” May replied giving him one final kiss on the cheek before heading to bed. 

Peter turned back to MJ smiling. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck.

“You must be tired, you should get some slee-” Peter was cut off by MJ

“I’m not tired.” She said quietly. Peter could feel the heat, the energy between them.

“Oh.” was all he could say. He couldn’t help it, he always got tongue tied when MJ got this way.

“But I definitely think we should take this to the bedroom.” she whispered as she kissed him slowly and seductively. She pulled her arms out of the thin straps of her dress while still holding up the top. All she had to do was remove her hand and her dress would fall off of her body. Instead she kept her dress up and walked slowly towards the bedroom. It took him a second to move but when he finally did, he found he had no patience left.

Peter ran after her as fast as he could towards their bedroom. He found her standing in the middle of the room, still holding the dress up.

“That was fast-” she was cut off by Peter taking her into his arms and kissing her. Hard. MJ let out a moan as she let go of her dress letting it fall between them, to run her hands through his hair. She felt the heat pool between her legs. She let out a small giggle as she she thought _It really must have been a long time since I’ve been fucked if I’m this turned on already._

Peter began kissing down her neck and chest as she let out pleasurable sighs. He continued until he felt a metal chain against his lips and pulled away to see a chain around her neck that held her engagement ring. Huh. He hadn’t realised she wasn’t wearing it on her finger. MJ opened her eyes to see why he had stopped, only to see him stare at the ring hanging from her neck. 

“Peter I...” she trailed off unsure of what to say but when he looked into her eyes, she continued on anyways.

“Seeing the ring on my finger everyday, when you were gone, it just...it got too much for me. It just reminded me that we weren’t able to get married when we planned, that you were gone and I just-” MJ felt herself get overwhelmed with emotion so Peter just took her into his arms to comfort her.

“I didn’t want to take it off completely. It sounds stupid but I liked having it close to my heart, it felt like having you close to me. I never gave up on us, on you.” she justified hoping he wouldn’t be upset.

“It’s okay, I understand. I don’t know what I would have done if the roles were reversed. I probably would have a lot worse.” he said as they both chuckled lightly. MJ pulled the ring off of the chain, which Peter took and placed on her finger once again. She smiled happily as seeing the ring on her finger now brought back that warm feeling in her chest rather than heart ache.

“I love you, MJ, so much.” he said 

“I love you, Peter Parker, so much.” she said as she pulled him into a kiss that became heated quickly.

She brought her hands down to his shirt to try and pull it off, but it was like her brain couldn’t keep up with her hands. After several failed attempts to get his shirt off, MJ pulled away from him frustrated. So frustrated that she grabbed the neckline of the shirt and literally ripped the shirt down the middle to get it off. He let out a pleasurable groan. Once the destroyed shirt was discarded, she placed her hands on his chest and _fuck_ did it feel good to feel his skin under her hands. She let out a relieved moan as she pulled him back into to a filthy kiss. She ran her hands down his body to get to his pants. However, she definitely made a pit stop when she reached his abs. Hearing him moan at the feeling made her work her hands faster down his body. Feeling her soft hands run down his body, hearing her moans and sighs, tasting her tongue on his was making him so hard that he was sure he was going to come the second she undid his pants. Luckily, he didn’t but he wasn’t sure how much longer he would last. She pulled down his pants and boxers as he ripped of her underwear. 

Peter ran his hands down her legs to her thighs to pick her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed them against the wall. He kissed down her chest again but this time he took her nipple into his mouth. MJ was moaning loud as he sucked and bit her nipple, swirling his tongue around it before moving onto the next one. He made his was back to her lips and gave her one more kiss before saying

“We need a condom.” he said as they both pulled back

“My IUD’s still good and I haven’t been with anyone else.” she said

“Me neither.” he said smiling

“So what are we waiting for.” She said as she kissed him again.

Peter began kissing her slow and sweet, pouring all of his love into the kiss and as much as MJ loved it, she desperately needed him.

“Peter, we have all the time in the world to have soft, slow, romantic sex, but right now I just need you to fuck me.” she said breathlessly.

He pinned her against the wall even harder as his hand went down to feel in between her legs, feeling how wet she was. He moved his fingers from her opening to apply pressure on her clit which caused her back to arch and her head hit the wall behind her. He continued his movements until he was sure she was ready and then pulled away.

"Are you sure?" he asked which confused her a little.

"Your asking as if this was our first time." she said jokingly.

"Well, it's our first time in a long time. I just want to make sure this is consensual." he said softly.

"Wow. It _is_ true, what they say. Consent is very sexy." she said giggling along with him lightly before she continued

"I absolutely consent to this, I want this. So much. Do you? Consent?" she asked.

"Absolutely." he said as her lightly kissed her lips.

He lined himself up to her opening, not pushing in at first. He ran the head of his hard length up and down her folds. Almost giving her a chance to back out if she wanted to. Spoiler alert, she definitely didn't want to. She moaned at the feeling of him so close, but not close enough.

"Please Peter, fuck me." she said staring into his eyes, daring him to lose control. He groaned at her words finally pushing himself inside of her.

They both let out relieved sighs. He was still for a moment but pulled out and pushed back in again. He continued to thrust inside her at a fairly slow pace. He continued to kiss her as he moved in and out of her. Hearing her moans drove him to go faster and harder.

"Yes! Peter don't stop, don't stop." hearing her encouragement only made him go faster, slamming into her making her back arch even more against the wall. He moaned into her neck. His senses were on over drive. He could hear every sigh and moan, the sound of skin on skin. He could feel her finger tips on every inch of his body and her walls tightening around him. He could smell how aroused she was. He knew they were both going to climax soon.

"Fuck, fuck, Peter!" she yelled as she came with loud moan.

Peter could feel his climax coming and his strong senses were telling him he was going to lose control. So he took his hands off of her and placed one on the wall next to her and the other grabbed the dresser next to them. As his orgasm came, he yelled out her name and tightened his fist on the edge of the dresser. But of course with his super strength it crumbled. The dresser cracked right through the middle causing half of it to collapse into itself. His eyes widened as he turned towards MJ.

“Holy shit.” she whispered smirking before bursting out into laughter. Peter quickly joined her while wrapping his arms around her again.

“Well...it’s nice to know I have such an effect of you.” MJ said

“Oh come on, you’ve always known the effect you have on me.” Peter replied.

“Okay, it’s nice to be remined.” she said as she kissed him lightly.

“I should take care of this.” Peter said referring to the dresser. MJ pulled his face back to hers to kiss him again

“Nuh uh.” she said

“No?” Peter said smiling as she continued to kiss him.

“Nuh uh.” she confirmed. She pecked his lips quickly three times before saying

“Okay, I am gonna go use the bathroom and you are gonna stay here and get ready for round two and three and every round of sex we’re gonna have tonight.” she said unwrapping her legs from him and standing up. Except when she did, her legs were shaking. Peter noticed and kept his arms around her to steady her, while smirking at her smugly.

“How many rounds are we having exactly?” he asked teasingly

“I mean I don’t have a specific number, but we do have 6 months worth of it to make up for so, buckle up bug boy.” she said.

“With pleasure.” he replied cheekily.

MJ went to the bathroom while Peter flopped on the bed. He closed his eyes for a moment and let peace wash over him. This is what he dreamed about, when he was stuck on that planet alone. He dreamt of her, of MJ. He dreamt of her smile, her laugh, her conversation and yes he dreamed about making love to her. But most of all he simply dreamt of just seeing her again, being in her presence, because he was always happiest just being with her. 

“What are you thinking about dork?” she said as she made her way to him. She got on the bed and straddled his lap while he just stared up at her.

“You. And how much I’ve actually missed hearing you call me dork.” He said making them both laugh.

“If you keep fucking me like that I’ll call you whatever you want me to call you.” she said as she leaned down to kiss him.

The kiss lead to them to round two. And every other round after that. They made love on practically every surface of the room. With each orgasm came another piece of furniture broken. Including the bed they are currently lying on. Well, it's more like a mattress on the floor now since Peter ripped off the legs of the bed as they were having sex on the floor.

"So, do you think we've made up for the six month." Peter said quietly, running his fingers up and down MJ's bare back while she had her head resting on his chest.

"Oh Peter...not even close." she whispered into his ear. They both laughed quietly.

"You tired?" he asked

"No, you?" she asked

"No...hey can I ask you something?" he asked

"Sure." she replied warily

"What happened with you and Jason?" he asked. MJ immediately sat up and looked at him wide eyed

"Nothing...why do you ask?" she said

"It's just May said you were at the party with him and to not be upset and to let you explain." he explained

"We didn't go to the party together, I just saw him there. He did say he had feelings for me but I told him I didn't feel the same. I told him I loved you and I knew you were coming back." she replied.

"Hey, it's okay. I understand. I was gone for a while, I wouldn't blame you for living your life." he said

"I love you Peter. I would never just throw that away." she said

"I love you." he replied smiling

"I mean if you want proof of how commited I am to you, you should see what I bought for us at home." she said

"What?" he asked curiously

"God, I can't believe I actually did it." she said embarrassed

"What? Tell me!" he said

"I bought us matching pajamas to wear on Christmas morning." she told him

"Oh my god! You did?!" he exclaimed

"Don't make it a big deal." she begged

"I am totally making this a big deal. You swore you would never." he said

"Okay that's it. I'm getting rid of them." she threatened.

"No! No! I'm sorry. Please don't. I actually think it's really sweet. You must have really missed me." he said

"I did." she said sadly.

"I missed you too." he said taking her back into his arms.

"Okay no more sadness, only happy thoughts from now on." he said

"Okay, we should get to sleep. You're gonna need a lot of energy tomorrow." she said placing her head back into his neck

"Goodnight MJ." he said

"Goodnight Peter." she said

The next morning, MJ woke up with a warm feeling. A feeling she hadn't woken up with for months. When she opened her eyes and saw Peter lying there, alive, in her bed, she felt a rush of excitement. She climbed on top of him and before she could do anything he started to moan out.

"Oh...MJ...just like that...yeah, that feels so good." he mumbled

"Peter!" MJ exclaimed waking him up. He immediately sat up

"What's going on?" he said sleepily.

"You tell me! What were you dreaming about?" she asked

"What? Like it's weird that I was having a sex dream about my fiancé." he said

"I'm glad it was about me, but now you have the real thing." she said

"Oh yh?" he said quietly

"Yh." she whispered

Their kiss began to get passionate. Their naked bodies pressing against each other. MJ lined him up to her entrance however before she could sink down on to him the door to the bedroom opened.

"Good morning undero-aaaaah!" Tony exclaimed as he saw Peter and MJ naked on top of each other.

"Mr Stark?! Oh my god!" Peter yelled covering up himself and MJ with the covers. MJ couldn't help but laugh. Once they were covered, Tony turned back around and took in the state of the room and all the broken furniture.

"What did you guys do?!" he asked in shock

"We may have got a little rough." MJ said

"MJ!" Peter exclaimed as Tony started to blush

"Okay I don't wanna touch anything that the two of you did it on." Tony said

"Then you might wanna not touch anything in this room." MJ said

"Gross. The two of you are gross." Tony stated

"What? We're a young couple, in love with a healthy and fulfilling sex life. Its completely normal.” MJ said as Peter got embarrassed

"What the two of you did was far from normal!” Tony replied.

“This coming from Mr former playboy who was notorious for sleeping with anything that breathed and had a nice pair of boobs. Plus the bug bite blessed him with a crazy short refractory period and you thought we wouldn’t take advantage of that.” MJ said.

“Nyyaaaah, okay enough. I just came to tell Pete that he needs to be ready by 1pm for a debriefing. Plus we wanna get you checked out by Cho, make sure you powers and overall health is good.” Tony told them.

“What? But Me and MJ planned to spend the day together.” Peter said.

“Sorry Pete, it’s gotta be done. Plus, I’m sure your neighbours and your furniture will thank me later for diverting your plans.” Tony said

“But-” he started but was interrupted by MJ

“Peter, it’s okay. Plus, Stark’s right. It would give me peace of mind if Cho checks you out.” MJ said

“Fine. I’ll be there.” Peter said.

"So when I say it it's an automatic no but when she says it you agree to it?" Tony said

“Yes because MJ has never steered me wrong, plus how can I say no to that face.” Peter said as MJ smirked at Tony.

“Fair enough. I’ll see you later kid.” Tony said leaving the room.

Peter flopped back down onto his pillow groaning.

“Urrgggh” he grunted

“Peter.” MJ chastised as she climbed into his lap

“I know, it’s just I really wanted to spend the day alone with you.” he said as she smiled down at him. MJ leaned down and pecked his lips

“We have the rest of our lives, what’s one day?” she whispered against his lips. She kissed him again, their kiss becoming more passionate by the second. Peter flipped them over and leaving quick little kisses on every inch of skin he could reach. The both acknowledged how content they were that they were finally back in each others arms and that they could stay there for the rest of their lives. The were also both thinking about how fast they could get a wedding together but neither of them said it out loud...not yet anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That it! It's done...or is it? Hahaha but for real I have an idea for a 4th chapter but I'm not sure if I will write it so for now this is the end until I have more time to write. Hope you enjoyed. Like and Comment.


End file.
